Chastisement
by J. Maria
Summary: In which Molly takes something Ron says out of context, and Dean gets blamed for it. Part 1 of the Inspired by the Pit series.


Title: Chastisement  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, JK Rowling does. I just ignore her post-series pairings.  
Summary: In which Molly takes something Ron said out of context, and Dean gets partially blamed for it.  
A/N: This right here, would be part one of the Inspired by the Pit series. Which is just basically bits of fics that were thought up while I had to fold Katie Brown towels of Doom at work by myself. Stupidest folding ever. It didn't even make sense to the rest of the thousand other towels I had to fold. le sigh. Also, I'm ignoring the whole part of 'oh, and Luna marries Scamander's grandson' nonsense. I will forever stand a Luna/dear-God-anyone-_but-_Rolf shipper till I die.

**__**

Chastisement

"Ow, Mum, what'd you do that for?" Ron Weasley yelped in pain as the back of his mother's hand smacked into his ear.

"I raised you better than to talk to your elders that way, Ronald Weasley!"

"But I just said wo-"

"Don't say it _again_, young man!" Molly glared at her son.

"I didn't say it - I was only - BLOODY HELL!" Ron screeched as she pinched his ear and started to drag him from the room, chastising his foul language and inappropriate behavior all the way.

The small gathering of former Hogwarts students shared bemused and puzzled looks - except for Dean Thomas who was grinning from ear to ear. The petite blonde beside him slanted her eyes up at him.

"What?" Dean asked after a few minutes of the eye-job she was giving him.

"Wherever could Ronald have learnt _that_ particular phrase, I wonder," Luna murmured.

"Dunno, reckon he picked it up at the pub we took him to when we celebrated him passing the Aurors' tests," Dean shrugged.

"Ronald Weasley picked up the phrase 'word to your mother' in a wizarding pub?" Luna's eyes sharpened a bit on him.

That was the problem of his having spent months in her company without any interference from the rest of the school his seventh and her sixth year. Luna had picked up on more of his traits and routinely called him out on several of them. He'd never known her to be so observant before - but then she had been mostly ignored during her school days.

"Maybe it was Nargles or Wackspurts?" Dean shrugged again.

"Hmm," Luna's eyes drifted away from him. "Maybe you can blame the Nargles for me not sharing the bed tonight as well."

"Lu -" Dean groaned. He'd had plans for them tonight. Picking on Ron had been done in the drunken lunacy of the night before. Having a laugh at Ron's expense shouldn't keep him from his plans for the weekend.

"Should have thought of that before you introduced Ron to Markie-Mark and the Funky Bunch," Hermione bit her lip as she looped her arm with Luna's and followed Ginny into the Burrow.

Dean shook his head, thinking on it for a few minutes. Hope was not all lost, of course. He still planned to propose to her tonight. She was a logical woman, for the most part. What woman didn't shag the bloke proposing marriage to her? Yeah, he could work around this bit of stupidity with Ron.

"Dean, what's this I heard about you teaching the Weasley boy about disrespecting his elders?" His own mother's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Mum, I taught him a muggle song at the club last night," Dean smiled, hoping to charm the other woman in his life. She only crossed her arms at him. "Luna told you I did it on purpose, didn't she?"

"Uh-huh," Mrs. Thomas narrowed her eyes.

"It really wasn't all that bad, and if you remember, we're running on a schedule here, Mum."

"Ten minutes to chastise my only son for his bad behavior will not interrupt your plans to propose to that darling girl," his mother quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but the chastisement never lasts for just ten minutes, does it?"

"Not now it won't, young man."

A/N2: Ron greets Mrs. Thomas with 'word to your mother' - mainly because I had that part of the song Good Vibrations (Glee cover) stuck in my head while the said evil towel folding happened.


End file.
